Only Hope
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi reflects on the time when Mamoru was lost to her...


Only Hope  
Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
  
AN: Allo Allo!! So so... I managed to get something out!! Now now be nice, it's my first TAFF fic...that's right....TAFF......cough..yes I'm usually WAFF..^^'' however, recent life events have shown me, too much of TAFF...so I figured I'd put it somewhere...lol....hope it's alright...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's form shook as she thought...No, there was no forever...there is no such thing as forever. As long as he is gone, so was her heart and soul. Swept away by fate and destiny, how could it have come to this? Finally accepting what was truly between them all this time. Hiding behind ignorance and stupidity, hate's greatest ally. That was enough to keep them apart all this time. After a thousand years, only to befall the same hidious fate as before.  
  
Torn, torn away from the one and only love. A pity it always twists this way, lost again.   
  
Ami spoke quietly to Usagi in hopes to keep her calm, "Usagi, it's best if you tried to sleep. There is nothing you can do now, if you are not well rested."  
  
Usagi's eyes shifted to Ami's sincere blue eyes, concern coiled in the iris. She nodded ever so slightly and stumbled into her room. Like a machine she changed into her pajamas and tucked herself in.  
  
Eyes wide, tears kept coming. Yes, she was very tired, so tired, but she could sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes his face, his aroma, his touch filled her mind and a sharp pressure emerged from her brain. However the dull, insane pain did not compare to the hard tear of her heart that bloomed it apart like a disgusting flower. A slow, slow pain to remind her, of the one she had lost.   
  
Luna crept up and pulled the blankets up for Usagi's shivering form. Ruby eyes clouded in a serenity of love, she was worried for Usagi.  
  
Cold silent tears continued to fall, as exaustion engolfed the two pained souls into dreamless sleep.  
  
Morning arrived, but the blue birds outside, and the clear sky just did not have the same vibrate effect. Unfeeling, that was what Usagi had become. A Lifeless, walking mass that shuffled to school, barely acknowledging the busy streets of people, people that she had given everything to protect.  
  
During the first sessions of class, Naru merly placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She must have sensed that there was little she could do, but let her know that she was there for her.  
  
Usagi twitched from her stiff form, Naru took it as a sign of acceptance. The other senshi glanced back and forth, trying hard to calculate a plan to get their friend back, somehow. And time kept moving on, never stopping.  
  
Mina had everything planned, she spent the day with Usagi. Something about a hair cut? Not much of which Usagi could remember. It was all a haze of distoried events that swirled around her, everything is chaos without him.   
  
Usagi's heart came to a stop. That momment in time slowed for a single motion. A black rose flashed by her and stabbled itself into the ground. Her eyes wandered upward to it's owner. It was him.  
  
Everything froze. Just like that, stopped has her heart pounded and her lungs ached for air. A overwelling flow of giddyness flooded her viens into a warm lively boil. It was him!  
Her eyes clashed to his, no it was not him. The empty gapping holes that burned her blue eyes. Not really him, her heart turned in it's dreadful fashion. Yet he was alive, buried deep somewhere, he was alive. Pain and other mixes of emotion surged through her, yet because he was alive, that was enough for her to keep going on because she wasn't going to give up on him now.  
  
Afterall, a thousand years stood to keep them apart. And a woman who has to wait so long for her one and only, can get pretty pissed off.   
  
Usagi was going to get him back, and she did not care what it took, or how long. For nothing would stand in her way, not even the eternity of torture that stood in front of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
